Corpse
by merry kirkland
Summary: Para Karamatsu el amor está compuesto de los más bellos sentimientos que una persona puede tener por otra, para Ichimatsu el amor está plagado de mentiras y traiciones. Semi-Au del Cadáver de la Novia. (KaraIchi) (OsoChoro) y otras.
1. Corpus I

**Disclaimer:** Ni Osomatsu-san ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ichimatsu pertenece a Karamatsu, así como Choromatsu pertenece a Osomatsu.

 **Advertencias:** Es un semi-Au del Cadáver de la Novia **.**

* * *

 **Corpus I**

A veces por amor cometemos locuras, a veces por amor mentimos, otras veces lastimamos a los demás…

…

\- Vale la pena, vale la pena, vale la pena – me repito una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratase, mientras escucho mis propios pasos hacer crujir lentamente la yerba seca. Es una noche fresca, mis labios cuarteados lo saben y morderlos con regularidad no ayuda en mucho, así como tampoco ayuda que la luna llena ilumine la escena frente a mis ojos.

\- Vale la pena –digo una última vez, mientras veo el bulto envuelto en blanco y rojo tirado en el suelo, o para ser más específicos el cuerpo de una persona, con un vestido blanco manchado de la sangre que botaba de uno de sus costados, recostado al pie de un viejo árbol. Muerdo mis labios.

\- Era sin duda un lindo vestido –comento a la nada dando unos pasos más. Me hinco al lado del cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo giró, hasta que puedo ver ese pálido rostro sin el más mínimo rastro de vida, quiero decir algo, pero mis manos son más rápidas y en un instante estoy buscando entre sus ropas. No dejo ningún pliegue del fino vestido sin ser revisado, hasta que por fin encuentro lo que busco, las joyas seguían ahí.

Collares, anillos y pendientes, son más de las que he visto en toda mi vida, "buen trabajo" pienso mientras los envuelvo en un pañuelo rojo que he sacado del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Ahora me gustaría poder salir corriendo de aquí, pero sé muy bien que las cosas no son así, por lo que termino escavando con mis propias manos un hueco en la fría tierra, mis dedos ahora están entumidos y con la piel a nada de abrirse. "Pero vale la pena".

Las joyas en el pañuelo terminan bajo tierra cuando finalizo de rellenar el hueco y empiezo a ejercer presión para que parezca que nada ha pasado ahí. La tierra ha llegado hasta mi nariz por ello paso un dedo debajo de esta mientras veo el cadáver que continua ahí, recordándome lo que hice.

\- ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer contigo? – le pregunto al cuerpo inerte a la vez que me incorporo, sacudiendo un poco de la tierra de mi pantalón. "¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer contigo?" pienso en la pregunta una y otra vez mientras vuelvo a escuchar el crujir de la yerba bajo mis zapatos. Ahora, postrando mi vista hacia abajo esta aquel rostro que jamás volverá a abrir los ojos, de golpe miles de respuestas se me vienen a la cabeza y cada una va haciendo mi respiración más pesada, quiero gritar, en verdad quiero y estoy a punto de hacerlo, pero la respuesta final aparece despejando mi caótica mente. Nada. Justamente eso era.

\- No tenía que hacer nada contigo, siempre fue así ¿no? –suelto relajadamente, la tierra vuelve a molestar mi nariz y paso un dedo intentando aliviar la molestia. Lo hago un par de veces más- Vale la pena ¿no?

…

Un funeral hubiera sido lo idóneo, es lo menos que podrías hacer por la víctima, pero tienes prisa y no estaba en los planes dicha ceremonia te recuerdas cuando ya has llevado el cuerpo a rastras hasta el viejo puente del rio, aquel que rara vez la guardia revisaba.

\- Perdón –susurraste lo más claro que ese nudo en la garganta y picor en la nariz te permitían, mientras empujabas el cuerpo por encima de la barda del puente, no tardaste mucho en escuchar el golpe contra el agua- Perdóname, Ichimatsu.

A veces por amor matamos.

* * *

Hola. Por fin me anime en escribir uno de los tantos fanfics que tengo planeado para Osomatsu-san, espero que sea de su agrado y nos estamos viendo en el segundo capítulo.

 **Importante:**

Con semi-Au me refiero a que tomare la idea del mundo de la película, personajes principales y partes de la trama, pero a la vez adaptare unas partes para que puedan funcionar acorde con los personajes de Osomatsu-san, así como también desarrollare historias paralelas para enriquecer el relato y aprovecharlo lo mejor posible.


	2. Corpus II

**Disclaimer:** Ni Osomatsu-san ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ichimatsu pertenece a Karamatsu, así como Choromatsu pertenece a Osomatsu.

 **Advertencias:** Es un semi-Au del Cadáver de la Novia **.**

* * *

 **Corpus II**

 _"Que emoción, que emoción"_ era lo que el joven pensaba una y otra vez, mientras la habitación se inundaba con felices y torpes tarareos, y en la cama se apilaban un sinfín de prendas que eran sacadas una a una del armario. Él realmente quería encontrar el atuendo perfecto para ese día, porque bueno, no todos los días vas a conocer a tu prometida y tener el ensayo para la futura boda.

\- Heh –soltó cuando por fin encontró lo que había estado buscando, aunque claro le hubiese gustado tener algo más acorde con la situación, pero tenía que admitir que todo había sido muy repentino. Sus padres le acababan de comentar las buenas nuevas y él sintiéndose la persona más afortunada en el mundo se había olvidado de varios detalles, tales como que no conocía a la joven con la que se casaría, al menos no de vista, ni a la familia de ella y ni que decir de preparar el atuendo perfecto.

Pero decir que no estaba más emocionado que nervioso era una mentira, pues él, un _enamorado_ empedernido, amate de la idea de enamorarse, que siempre había soñado con el día que conocería a la mujer con la que se casaría no podía estar más alegre con el rumbo que estaba llevando su vida, tan alegre que el susto que se llevó al escuchar los insistentes golpes en su puerta fue enorme.

\- Karamatsu, el carruaje ya está listo, no demores que llegaremos tarde –su madre le decía en reproche a la par que el sonido de sus tacones se alejaba junto con ella.

Tenía que dejar de soñar despierto y enfocarse en terminar de arreglarse. Se puso el saco y mientras lo abotonaba volteó a verse en el espejo.

\- Nada mal –dijo complacido con lo bien que lucía para él esa camisa blanca con aquel traje obscuro satinado, chaleco azul a juego con la corbata y pantalones grisáceos.

Y sin querer esperar por otro grito de su madre bajo hasta donde el carruaje lo esperaba. Dayon, el conductor al verlo tosió un poco antes de saludarlo. Él correspondió el saludo antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo.

…

\- Has pescado una linda chica –comentó su padre.

\- Heh, ya lo creo, una linda chica cuya belleza ha de rivalizar con las estrellas que adornan el fil…

\- Por favor no lo vayas a arruinar Karamatsu –dijo su madre con cierto aire de preocupación interrumpiéndolo abruptamente.

\- Por supuesto que no, _mami,_ aunque me hubiera gustado hablar con ella antes, ya saben, conocernos mejor, hablar sobre nosotros y no ser unos perfectos desconocidos.

\- Bueno eso es algo que tenemos a favor –concluyó su madre y su padre asintió.

…

Mientras el carruaje se movía por las calles, su madre se retocaba disimuladamente su puntiaguda nariz, su padre por otro lado observaba su reloj de bolsillo entre bostezo y bostezo, él simplemente veía por la ventana.

Veía los letreros de las tiendas, el barrendero, la tienda de relojes, una vieja florería. El dueño de una verdulería acomodando minuciosamente las manzanas, un par de niños jugando a las atrapadas, señoras regresando con las compras del día, un joven con una camisa _roja_ , un par de enamorados...

Oh el amor, el dulce capricho de la vida, la recompensa para los perseverantes, el sueño de los olvidados, la musa perfecta de los artistas. _Love, sweet love._ Pronto él estaría a la merced de su encanto, siendo abrazado por la felicidad misma. _"Que maravillosa era la vida"._

Por supuesto sabía perfectamente que su compromiso era un arreglo entre dos partes con beneficios bastante atractivos, su familia ganaba nobleza y la de su prometida fortuna, pero siendo honestos eso a él poco le importaba. Varias veces había pensado que su prometida podría ser una campesina, pero mientras fuera una chica dulce, atenta y que lo amara, nada más le importaría. Lástima que sus padres no pensaran lo mismo.

Nobleza y dinero, eso era lo que les parecía importante. La nobleza era un título con el cual presumir que eras "más" que alguien y el dinero, el dinero era…

Suspiró.

Al final el dinero no era tan importante, al contrario, podía llegar a ser peligroso. Aun recordaba, sin ser exigentes en los detalles más minuciosos, la nota de un periódico de un par de años atrás, un joven de una muy adinerada familia del lugar perdió la vida, su cuerpo había sido encontrado a la orilla del rio, lo habían calificado como asesinato por robo. Él en ese momento pensó que quizás había algo más detrás de esa tragedia, pero al final de que servía ponerse a imaginar uno y mil escenarios si el joven seguiría frio, posiblemente hinchado y claramente sin ninguna de las posesiones de valor que llevaba ese día. El periódico terminó de seguro como envoltorio para uno de los pescados del negocio de su padre.

Si el dinero no tuviera el valor que le dan, cosas como esas no pasarían. Compromisos como el suyo tampoco, y quizás esa era por la única cosa por la que tendría que estar agradecido, dirían sus padres.

El carruaje se detuvo y sus pensamientos hicieron lo mismo.

…

Si la puerta de madera frente a él no fuera tan imponente quizás sus manos no se hubieran movido inconscientemente con la necesidad de arreglar su corbata. Su padre tocó la campanilla que resonó por todo el lugar y los pasos del interior no se hicieron esperar, así como las manos de su madre las cuales acomodaban su cabello.

\- Tan doloroso mi hijo –alcanzó a escuchar salir de entre los apretados labios de la mujer. _"Tranquila, I´m perfect"_ quiso decirle, pero fue detenido por el chirriante sonido de la puerta y después todo transcurrió tan rápido. De repente un mayordomo les abría la puerta dejándolos pasar y para cuando se dio cuenta las presentaciones entre los padres de los futuros novio habían acabado y él, lo único que se había dedicado a hacer era observar con disimulo a las dos personas frente suyo: un hombre de grotesco aspecto y una mujer con rostro de perpetuo hastío y molestia.

¿Qué clase de hija tendían?

Había escuchado rumores de la belleza de la joven, su padre inclusive en una ocasión, no muy alejada de la fecha de hoy, le comentó que " _se había sacado la lotería"_ , pero ahora con las evidencias frente a él comenzaba a creer que sólo eran eso, rumores.

Ya se imaginaba a la chica de baja estatura y cuerpo robusto, cabello enmarañado y verrugas por todo el rostro. _"Tratare de amarla"_ se prometió un tanto dudoso antes de soltar un pesado y largo suspiro, esperando a los pocos segundos que nadie de los presentes se hubiera percatado. Los padres de su prometía al parecer si lo hicieron.

\- Heh –hizo ese sonido con la garganta- Estoy deseando conocer a la…bella jovencita con la que recorreré el resto de este camino empedrado de felicidad y dicha llamado vida, más si su belleza compite con la de su madre.

\- Tomaremos el té en el salón principal, si no les molesta –él ultimo cometario jamás existió para los presentes que ahora seguían a la anfitriona por el recibidor hacia un largo corredor. Karamatsu simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de seguirlos.

…

Tenía que admitir que esa _casa_ imponía, a pesar de lo deteriorara que se veía aún conservaba cierto encanto de lo que debieron ser sus años mozos, y que mejor reflejo de eso sino el elegante piano de cola en el que su mirada se perdió.

 _"Magnificent"_ fue su pensamiento inmediato. Detuvo su andar y poco le importó que la puerta del salón principal donde sus padres y los anfitriones ingresaron se cerrara, ahora lo único que le importaba era acariciar esas teclas de marfil levemente amarillentas por el tiempo. Pasó uno a uno sus dedos, encontrándose con una capa de polvo, al parecer ese piano no había sido tocado en mucho tiempo. Pronto su otra mano le hacía compañía a la contraria y esta vez sus dedos hicieron presión en las teclas correctas, el sonido era esplendido.

Se sentó en el banquillo y no lo pensó dos veces para comenzar a tocar una de sus piezas favoritas dejándose llevar por el momento. Las notas eran dulces y calmadas, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras sus dedos se movían con soltura sobre las frías teclas, encontrándose tan absorto en la partitura imaginaria como para prestar atención al sonido de las pisadas bajando por la escalera.

Sus dedos tocaron unas cuantas notas más.

\- Linda melodía, me trae muchos recuerdos –escuchó una dulce voz detrás suyo lo cual ocasiono que se incorporara violentamente tirando el banquillo y atrapando con éxito el pequeño jarrón, con una pequeña ramita de azahar, que hasta ese momento se encontraba sobre el piano.

\- Oh, lo siento señorita, fue muy descortés de mi parte haber… -sus azules ojos se encontraron con ella.

Cabello castaño claro con un ligero toque naranja recogido en un par de trenzas, ojos color miel con largas pestañas, piel cual porcelana y una dulce sonrisa que curvaba esos labios rosados.

 _Beautiful._

Estaba enamorado.

\- …haber utilizado el piano sin permiso –terminó de decir mientras incorporaba el banquillo.

La chica le sonrió, acercándose un poco para tocar un par de teclas con sus delgados dedos.

\- Mi madre nunca me dejó tocar el piano, decía que no es correcto para una señorita –comentó con un dejo de añoranza, volteando a verlo.

\- Una verdadera pena, si tienes unas manos hermosas –cuando se dio cuenta sostenía una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas, la soltó inmediatamente como si le hubiera quemado el contacto- Perdón, no fue mi intención…yo…

La chica rio, no parecía molesta.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, si no lo recuerdas en un par de días estaremos casados.

 _Casados._ El corazón de Karamatsu se aceleró. La joven simplemente se limitó a tomar asiento en el banquillo llevando una de sus manos a las teclas nuevamente, presionando una que otra de manera suave como si temiese romper el piano.

\- Sabes, desde que era niña soñaba con el día de mi boda, el vestido, las flores, la persona de la cual me enamoraría y con la que compartiría el resto de mi vida –bajo su rostro perdiendo la sonrisa que hasta ese momento adornaba su rostro- Qué tontería ¿no?

\- No, no, no hermosa dama, creo que es algo maravilloso, estar enamorado –tomó asiento junto a la chica.

Ella rio suavemente y para él fue como la más cálida de las carisias.

\- Todoko, creo que debido a las circunstancias podrías llamarme así.

 _Todoko, hermoso nombre._

\- Karamatsu Mat…–su intento de poner una pose _cool_ terminó por tirar el florero, logrando que ambo se pusieran de pie- Oh, perdóname.

\- No te preocupes, fue un accidente –sus manos chocaron al intentar tomar la ramita de azahar, él la retiró. Todoko ahora en frente suyo sostenía dicha ramita entre sus delicados dedos, Karamatsu la veía embelesado y de un momento a otro el azahar ahora estaba entre sus dedos.

Quería casarse con Todoko, realmente quería casarse con ella.

\- Todoko, yo…

El momento fue arruinado cuando la madre de su prometida llegó a recordarles que el ensayo estaba a punto de comenzar y que el pastor de la iglesia los estaba esperando con impaciencia.

…

Tres horas después

\- ¡Oh querida! con estas manos, que sostienen con amor las tuyas, firmemente sostendré todos tus anhelos y tus sueños protegiéndolos de las adversidades que se nos presenten, tu copa nunca estará vacía, yo me encargare de ser tu vino sin importar las circunstancias, con esta vela apasionadamente alumbraré tu camino, no, nuestro camino en la oscuridad protegiendo de esta manera tu felicidad, por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante, con este anillo símbolo de nuestra unión y del gran amor que te profeso yo te pido ante todas estas personas testigos de…

\- ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, así no va el juramento –reprochó el pastor por enésima vez- Una vez más.

\- Con estas manos que jamás se desprenderán de las tuyas…

\- ¡No!, ¿qué acaso es muy difícil seguir el juramento tan cual está escrito?

\- Pero…–intentó justificarse.

\- ¡Pero nada!, el juramento ha sido el mismo por siglos –el pastor sobó sus sienes- Una vez más.

\- Con…con estas manos que se entrelazan con las…

\- ¡No! –gritó con desesperación el clérigo- Pasemos a la parte del anillo, por favor.

…

La parte del anillo fue otro desastre inevitable desde el momento que se resbaló de sus dedos y terminó debajo del vestido de la madre de Todoko, quemándolo en el acto con la vela, que tenía en la otra mano al intentar recuperarlo. El caos llenaba la habitación y él no encontraba una manera de apagar el fuego, inclusive su padre había corrido en búsqueda de agua lo cual no fue necesario pues un extraño de camisa _roja_ vertió su copa de vino sobre el incendio.

\- Se lo agradezco…–dijo la alterada mujer, quitando su mirada de odio de él y pasando a observar a su salvador.

\- Osomatsu, llámeme Osomatsu –comentó sonriendo mientras pasaba un dedo por debajo de su nariz como si algo le molestase.

Por otro lado, Karamatsu quería disculparse apropiadamente, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la biblia cerrándose de golpe, todos voltearon a ver al pastor que molesto lo apuntó con un dedo.

\- Este joven no podrá casarse hasta que no se aprenda el juramento como se debe, la boda se pospone –sentenció y un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

\- Que desastre, esto es un completo desastre- murmuraba su madre a lo lejos, su padre intentaba consolarla. Volteo su rostro para ver a los padres de su prometida fulminándolo con la mirada, la decepción en los ojos del pastor, el tal Osomatsu con una mueca de satisfacción mal disimulada y Todoko…

La sonrisa de Todoko parecía forzada, se le veía cansada, preocupada y triste. Su corazón se sintió más pequeño de lo normal como si lo hubieran estrujado. En ese momento por primera vez las diversas miradas de los presentes hicieron algo en él.

…

 _"No podía ser tan difícil"_ , pensaba una y otra vez mientras a los lejos se escuchaba como el velador gritaba a todos que el ensayo había sido un fracaso. Suspiró. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por contener lo que Todoko le hacía sentir y apegarse al juramento original, así como dejar de ser tan torpe al momento de prender la vela, contar los pasos que tenía que dar hasta el altar y no dejar caer el anillo. Suspiró de nuevo.

Sus pasos al final lo llevaron al bosque cerca del cementerio. Estaba cansado y la noche prometía ser fría. Juntó sus manos para frotarlas un poco cuando se percató que en una de ellas aún tenía la ramita de azahar. Sonrió torpemente ante la imagen.

 _"No podía ser tan difícil",_ volvió a repetirlo en su cabeza, aspiró fuertemente y decidió que tenía que practicarlo las veces que fueran necesarias.

\- Por Todoko –dijo decididamente, deteniéndose en un claro de ese bosque apreciando por primera vez como una ligera capa de escarcha cubría el suelo.

\- Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos… –comenzó imaginándose el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia-…tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino, con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad... –uno, dos, tres pasos.

No era tan difícil como parecía, se hincó en frente de unas ramas que brotaban del suelo-…con este anillo yo te pido que seas mi esposa –terminó por colocar el anillo en una de estas.

\- _Good_ , sólo tengo que repetir esto mismo el d…–pero fue interrumpido cuando la rama comenzó a crujir como si de dedos se tratasen. El sonido de los cuervos lo alertó volteando a ver hacia las copas de los árboles, _"sólo debe de ser el viento",_ trató de calmarse, pero en ese momento algo se cerró en su brazo.

\- ¡Ah! –fue el gritó que soltó al ver una mano huesuda, con el anillo, rodeándolo por la muñeca y jalándolo hacia la tierra.

 _No, no, no_ , eso no podía estar pasando, pensó con miedo y de un impulso logró recuperar su brazo cayendo de espaldas contra el frio suelo. Su respiración estaba comenzando a agitarse, pero juraría que su corazón se detuvo por un instante cuando de la tierra comenzó a brotar un cuerpo cubierto de telas blancas.

 _"¿Qué era eso?"_ , su boca se sentía seca y sus ojos se abrían de asombro y temor. El cuerpo ante el salió por completo y puedo apreciar un brazo levemente azulado moverse para retirarse una de las telas. Intentó alejarse un poco, aunque fuera arrastrándose, pero su cuerpo se paralizó cuando vio por un par de ojos violeta en ese rostro que quedaba al descubierto.

 _"Es una persona o algo así"_ , quería decir algo más, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, así como tampoco su cuerpo respondía para poder moverse, sobre todo ahora que _eso_ se acercaba hasta la altura de su rostro.

\- Acepto – escuchó la voz desganada de aquel ser frente a él- Ahora puede besar a…- pero no alcanzó a escuchar el resto cuando sintió un par de labios fríos sobre los suyos.

Todo se puso obscuro.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

Hasta la próxima semana termino clases, por lo cual no había podido actualizar, pero ya voy a estar actualizando más seguido. Cualquier duda o comentario es bien recibido.

¿Por qué Todoko y no Todomatsu? Bueno hay una explicación para ello, pero lo verán en futuros capítulos. Siempre trato de tener una razón para todo, incluyendo porque Ichimatsu usa un vestido de novia (también lo explicare en un futuro).

Escribir a Karamatsu fue tan doloroso : )


	3. Corpus III

**Disclaimer:** Ni Osomatsu-san ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ichimatsu pertenece a Karamatsu, así como Choromatsu pertenece a Osomatsu.

 **Advertencias:** Es un semi-Au del Cadáver de la Novia.

* * *

 **Corpus III**

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sentía una punzada constante en la cabeza y ni mencionar lo entumido que estaba su cuerpo.

 _¿Qué le había pasado?_

\- Llegó uno nuevo –escuchó una voz que le sonaba lejana.

\- Parece que está vivo, ¡sheeeh! –otra voz y ahora intentó abrir los ojos. No pudo.

\- ¿No es eso algo malo? –una tercera voz esta vez más cerca. Empezó a sentir de nuevo su cuerpo.

\- De alguna manera no lo es Jyushimatsu –un segundo intento por abrir los ojos. Casi.

\- Oh ¡ya veo! –exclamó de nuevo la animada voz- Miren se está moviendo.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? –esta vez no sólo pudo abrir los ojos sino también formular una pregunta, aunque…

Un grupo de personas de piel en tonos azules lo veían fijamente a la distancia. También uno que otro esqueleto. Y para su sorpresa al menos tres de esos sujetos estaban más cerca de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, bueno dos el del sombreo y el de negro cabello, el otro sólo era una cabeza.

" _Una cabeza"_

\- ¡Ahhhh! –Karamatsu gritó y aun aturdido empezó a mover sus brazos buscando la manera de incorporarse y alejarse lo más pronto de ellos.

\- ¡Oh vaya estas despierto! –exclamó entusiasmado el tipo de cabello azabache que había estado hincado a su lado. Piel azulada como al parecer muchos de los presentes en el lugar, los que aún tenían, claro. Vestía con una camisa amarilla un par de tallas más grande de lo que debería, sujetados por _un_ tirante unos pantalones que daban a media pantorrilla y botines negros. Una sonrisa resplandeciente que marcaba las comisuras de la boca, un ojo color miel y donde debería estar el otro una cuenca vacía.

Dejó de moverse una vez que su cuerpo topó con una superficie dura. Un mueble. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie totalmente a la defensiva. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus respiraciones eran un tanto erráticas y su mirada iba de un punto a otro. Ahora que podía ver un poco más se dio cuenta que se hallaba en una especie de bar o al menos eso parecía ya que muchos de los presentes en sus manos tenían un tarro con alguna especie de _líquido,_ sin mencionar las mesas tan pintorescas que había por el lugar.

" _Ok, tranquilízate, no parecen ser peligrosos, sino ya me hubieran atacado ¿no?"_ pensó normalizando su respiración. _"Debe de haber una buena explicación a todo esto"._

\- Ichimatsu, ¡ya despertó! –gritó el chico de amarillo, ondeando una de sus manos, posiblemente a alguien que se encontraba detrás suyo.

 _Que bien._

\- ¿Dónde esto… –quiso preguntar, pero fue interrumpido cuando le pusieron un tarro en sus manos. El líquido era verde y de apariencia viscosa.

 _Gross._

\- ¡Brindemos por los esposos! –gritó el chico de camisa amarilla dando unos cuantos brincos a la par.

\- ¡Por los esposos! –secundó el tipo con sombrero, alzando a la par de todos, el tarro.

\- ¿Esposos? –soltó Karamatsu con duda mientras dejaba el tarro en el mueble contra el que había chocado. Una barra al parecer.

\- Tsk, en el bosque dijiste los votos, fue tan doloroso escucharte –sonó una monótona voz detrás suyo, eso lo puso a la defensiva de nuevo logrando que volteara encontrándose con un chico que le mostraba el reluciente anillo en uno de sus huesudos dedos.

Cabello azabache, ojos violetas, mirada caída y un vestido blanco.

Oh. Acababa de recordar lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Tú! –lo apuntó mientras él seguía caminando sin prestarle atención- ¡Tú me secuestraste!

\- ¿Eh? –golpeó en una mesa girando levemente su rostro para dedicarle una fría mirada - Fue tu culpa estúpido, tu dijiste los votos.

\- No puede ser, tu estas…

\- ¿Muerto?, todos aquí lo estamos, menos tú claro –explicó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas.

Muertos, claro. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, pero hacía surgir nuevas.

\- ¡Ichimatsu se casó!, felicidades, felicidades –celebraba el animado chico de un solo ojo tomando las manos del cadáver _recién casado._

\- Tranquilo Jyushimatsu –dijo nerviosamente Ichimatsu antes de agregar en un leve susurro- No es tan bueno como parece.

 _Oh God._

\- ¿Qué hice?, oh dios ¡los dije! –clamó Karamatsu sintiendo ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la barra. Lo hizo un par de veces antes de dejarla recargada sobre la superficie lamentándose- Heh, quizás sólo es un sueño.

\- _Bonjuor_ , me presento soy Iyami ¡sheeeh!, y seré el encargado de la elaboración de su banquete de bodas –le dijo la cabeza, en un acento francés muy forzado, mientras se desplazaba por la barra gracias a un par de cucarachas, sus ganas de golpearse regresaron.

\- ¡Banquete de bodas!, ¡muscle, muscle, hustle, hustle! –escuchó a lo lejos la celebración de Jyushimatsu. Aun con la cara pegada a la barra volteó para ver la extraña escena donde el chico de amarillo bailaba animadamente.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿dónde realmente estoy?... ¿quién eres? –la última pregunta la hizo mientras veía a Ichimatsu intentando detener en vano ese baile de júbilo.

\- Por favor, _I need answers_ –casi un ruego por su parte, que fue respondido cuando una fría mano se posó sobre su hombro, ocasionándole un respingo y que se levantara. Al voltear a ver al dueño de esa azulada mano, se encontró con el tipo del sombrero. Era un hombre joven, _muerto_ , con un elegante traje azul marino, el sombreo a juego y corbata amarilla. Cabello castaño y ojos de un azul frio que contrastaba con su mirada galante. En su mano llevaba una copa con lo que parecía vino.

\- Deja que te cuente una historia –le dijo tomando asiento en uno de los bancos de la barra, el hizo lo mismo. Desde ahí ahora podía ver la penetrante mirada que Ichimatsu les dedicaba cuando el hombre del sombrero se inclinó levemente hacia él diciendo en un tono más bajo del que había ocupado hasta ahora- La historia de nuestro novio muerto.

\- Hey, maldito no andes contando esa clase de cosas –reclamó el aludido desde su mesa.

\- ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

\- Oye, Jyushimatsu –reclamó otra vez.

El tipo de sombreo se limitó soltar una risita antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Era una vez un chico que pertenecía a una buena familia, adinerada y reconocida, no le faltaba nada en el mundo o al menos no hasta que un desconocido entró a su vida. Lo sedujo con bonitas palabras y al parecer una que otra promesa vacía –una pausa y un trago de vino- Era un amor que de seguro sus padres dirían que no, por lo cual elaboraron un plan para escapar con joyas de la familia y el vestido de mamá –pausa y otro trago- El día llegó y él lo estaba esperando en el lugar acordado, un cementerio junto a un viejo árbol, la luna en lo alto y las manecillas a las tres de la madrugada cual fue lo pactado. Su corazón seguro latía frenéticamente y sus manos se aferraban a la dote, cuando pasos resonaron en el suelo del lugar su sonrisa hizo ampliar, por fin llegaba su amante quien antes de un beso darle, un cuchillo el corazón le enterró y todo negro se volvió –pausa y un tercer trago, más largo que los anteriores.

\- ¿Y entonces? –interrumpió Jyushimatsu con insistencia recargando sus manos en la barra. El narrador de la historia se puso de pie aun sosteniendo la copa.

\- Cuando despertó muerto estaba ya, las joyas se habían ido en manos de su amado quien no dio una mirada atrás después de deshacerse de su cuerpo en el primer rio que encontró, así que realizó una promesa aguardando por el amor que lo liberaría y de repente apareciste muchacho –lo señalo- Jurando por siempre estar a su lado.

 _Le sonaba de algún lado._

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Karamatsu y sólo alcanzó a ver como Ichimatsu rodaba los ojos antes de salir del lugar. Intentó llamarlo en un impulso, levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¿No deberías seguirlo? –le preguntó el chico de camisa amarilla con la mirada fija en él, había borrado esa sonrisa que había mostrado todo ese tiempo, Karamatsu se limitó a asentir saliendo por la misma puerta que su _"esposo"._

No lo vio por ningún lado.

…

Las calles eran estrechas, tenían muchas subidas, bajadas y en cada esquina te encontrabas con un esqueleto o con un cadáver. No tenías idea hacia donde debías dirigirte y jurabas que ya habías pasado por esa pila de ataúdes más de tres veces.

Ahora _¿qué harías?,_ podías intentar regresar a tu mundo. Debías. Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿por dónde comenzarías?, a estas alturas quizás Ichimatsu podría aclararte algunas dudas que tenías respecto a tu actual situación.

\- ¿En qué locura me he metido? ¡oh, en que predicamento estoy! –exclamaste a los cuatro vientos mientras intentabas seguir tu camino por las calles desconocidas.

\- Con permiso por favor –el cadáver de un señor apareció enfrente tuyo, tenías la intención de darle el paso, pero eso no fue necesario pues este se partió a la mitad, pasando cada parte a tus costados. Sentiste la merienda en tu garganta por un segundo y pensar que ya te estabas acostumbrando a los habitantes del lugar. Volteaste sólo para ver como aquel señor continuaba su camino ahora como una sola pieza de nuevo. Sorprendente. Escalofriante. Y por eso no sentiste cuando chocaste con alguien.

\- Disculpe no fue mi intención –dijiste de inmediato al ver que habías tirado a una pobre chica, _muerta._

\- No, está bien, yo iba distraída –dijo dulcemente, mientras se ponía de pie. Cabello en un suave castaño, peinado en una trenza, flequillo que caía arriba de un par de ojos chocolate. Su azulada piel aun permitía que las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas y su nariz fuesen visibles. Vestía una blusa blanca con un moño azul celeste y una sencilla falda color terracota que ahora sacudía ligeramente quitando un poco de polvo.

\- Oh, permítame que le ayude –fue lo que salió de tu boca cuando viste unas cuantas _manzanas_ amenazando con salirse de la cesta que yacía volteada en el suelo, inmediatamente te agachaste a recogerlas.

Manzanas podridas, debías suponerlo.

\- Muchas gracias –dijo la chica cuando le regresaste su cesta- ¿Gusta una?

\- _Non, non, non_ …gracias –rechazaste su amable oferta mientras sacudías tus manos en negación.

\- ¿En serio?, bueno, ¿le gustaría acompañarme? voy a encontrarme con unos amigos y veo que no es de por aquí, quizás sería bueno que no anduviera tan…perdido –terminó con una sonrisa.

\- Dulce señorita le agradezco su preocupación, pero estoy bien, _totally fine –_ dijiste con tu mejor sonrisa _ganadora._

Ella se rio dulcemente.

\- Bueno, en ese caso debería intentar subir por ahí – la chica señaló una colina un tanto pronunciada que nacía poco después del final de esa calle- Podría encontrar lo que busca.

…

Subir no fue tan difícil como parecía en un inicio, lástima que tu traje terminó con unos cuantos rasguños y aún más lástima que no hubieras visto la escalera a un costado y que tuvieras que haber escaldo todo eso.

Soltaste un largo suspiro, mientras sacudías tu ropa. Estiraste tus brazos y pasaste tu mano por tu cabello peinando lo que se hubiera salido de lugar de tu _perfect look._

Ahora, tenías que seguir con tu búsqueda.

\- ¿A dónde se pudo haber ido Ichimatsu? –le preguntaste en un leve susurro al viento. Bueno al menos esa chica tenía razón, subir la colina te iba a ser de más ayuda que estar caminando sin rumbo por las calles desconocidas. El lugar donde estabas parecía una especie de mirador, así que podías aprovechar la altura para dar un vistazo. Caminaste un poco hacia una de las orillas, donde te topaste con unas viejas escalinatas de madera que al parecer daban a una parte más alta.

Decidiste subir, encontrándote otro mirador, con un hermoso barandal de herradura negra, y para su sorpresa ahí estaba, en cuclillas rodeado de _gatos_. Sus manos acariciaban esas peculiares criaturas, algunas en los huesos otras aun conservaban partes con pelo. Lo viste tan feliz, con una ligera curvatura en sus labios y su mirada posándose cada uno de los gatos que le ronroneaban o se le restregaban en las piernas. No querías romper con aquella atmosfera, ni mucho menos espantar a aquellos mininos, por ello tus pasos se volvieron realmente lentos.

Ahora que lo veías bien, esas telas blancas eran realmente un vestido de novia, estaba un tanto sucio y gastado, pero aun así podías decir que en sus buenos tiempos debió de ser realmente hermoso, con un poco de encaje aquí y allá, varias capas de tela dándole un ligero toque vaporoso y una abertura al muslo. Bajaste ligeramente la mirada para encontrarte con unas medias cortas que iban un poco más arriba del tobillo y unos botines claros de agujeta con un poco de tacón. Tirado a un lado había un tocado de flores azules y violetas que terminaba con un largo velo, algo roto, pero con un fino bordado en la orilla.

" _Toda una novia"_ pensaste por un segundo y eso casi se convirtió en una burbujeante risa. La supiste contener mientras avanzabas cada vez más hacia él.

\- Hey –intentaste llamar la atención del chico una vez que te decidiste que si no era ahora te sería más difícil después, pero este sólo volteó levemente a ver que se trataba de ti para regresar la mirada a ese _gato_ negro que acariciaba sobre su regazo _._

 _God!_ , hablar con él parecía más difícil de lo que imaginaste. ¿Ahora qué le dirías?, _"Piensa Karamatsu, piensa"_ necesitabas romper el hielo de alguna manera, pero con ¿qué?

¡¿Con qué?!

Bajaste tu mirada.

Oh, eso podría funcionar.

\- Cuando era pequeño solía tener un gato –soltaste con la esperanza de que tus palabras le llegaran al arisco chico, mientras te colocabas en cuclillas también- Era pequeño y tenía blanco en sus patitas, no estuvo mucho tiempo conmigo, a mamá no le gustaban, pero era realmente lindo, _a beautiful kitty._

Él volteó su mirada hacia a ti, observándote con esos profundos ojos violeta, pero esa expresión tan estoica. Eso te puso algo nervioso, pero era tu oportunidad para hablarle.

\- Yo, lamento lo que te pasó y me gustaría ser el indicado para ti, pero yo…

\- Cállate de una vez –te sonó a amenaza.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Siempre malinterpretan lo que me pasó, yo no he estado esperando a alguien para casarme, creo que es lo último que haría, al parecer les encanta inventar historias, estar muertos les está afectando el cerebro.

Fue una triste pero fugaz sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Entonces ¿por qué estoy aquí? –preguntaste tratando de procesar lo que te acababa de decir.

\- Supongo que por una maldición que no pedí.

\- Pero entonces si no te querías casar ¿por qué cuando te puse el anillo, por accidente claro, tú…

\- ¡No sé!, no tengo todas las malditas respuestas del mundo –exclamó mientras te agarraba por el saco de forma agresiva, tú sólo te fijaste en que tenía unos lindos guantes sin dedos algo gastados cubriendo sus manos- Es una maldición y no, no sé cómo romperla –te soltó antes de que pudieras fijarte en el anillo que tú habías colocado en su dedo.

Reaccionaste a sus palabras unos segundos después, poniéndote rápidamente de pie y logrando, para disgusto mal disimulado de Ichimatsu la huida de unos cuantos gatos.

\- ¿Me he de quedar aquí a días de mi boda? _non, non_ , no puede ser, esto no puede estar sucediéndome, no cuando la encontré a ella, no puedo abandonar a Todoko –empezaste a clamar mientras fijabas tu vista en el extraño cielo- ¡Oh cruel destino que separas a los enamorados!, ¿es qué acaso esto es una clase de prueba? ¿he de probar cuanto la amo?

\- Que doloroso –Ichimatsu se puso también de pie, para empezar a caminar lejos de ti.

\- Eh… ¿a dónde vas?

\- Te dije que yo no tenía respuestas, pero conozco a alguien que sí.

* * *

Tarde más de lo pensado, no lograba que quedara como quería. Es a mi parecer uno de los capítulos más importantes ya que aquí se presentaron varios de los personajes que saldrán a lo largo del fic y el papel que tomaran, así como también la postura de Ichimatsu ¿en serio creían que sería como Emily desde el inicio? _non, non, non._ Por ultimo quiero decir que serán alrededor de 10 capitulo, ya estuve trabajando un poco en algunos. Karamatsu se pondrá más doloroso con los capítulos. Cualquier duda que tengan adelante no duden en comentarla. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios =^‥^=


End file.
